Forever
by xoxo-jeanetteluvsalvin-xoxo
Summary: Jeanette and Simon are getting married! See how their wedding turns out!


**Okay, so I got this idea while watching Jim and Pam's wedding on youtube. Well, to tell you the truth, I want a wedding like this! Yes, I do! I can't wait until I'm older! This is Simon and Jeanette's wedding! Hope you like it! Review, pwetty pwease!**

_Organ starts to play…_

Alvin moves his hand across his neck. The organ player stops playing. Kodi, Alvin's friend, gets up and turns on music from his iPod. "Yeah!" Theodore pumps his arms in victory. Meanwhile, Simon and Jeanette are looking at each other, and giving each other looks that say, 'We knew this would happen.'

_1, 2, 3, 4!_

Brittany and Alvin throw papers up in the air and start dancing.

_Hey! _

Jeanette sighs. "I begged them not to." Eleanor tells her. Jeanette looks over at Simon. "I know you specifically put this song on your 'Do not play list." Jeanette nods and says, "Yes, I did." Eleanor says, "I'm sorry." Jeanette smiles. "Go ahead. I think it's your turn." Eleanor smiles too. "Wait, what happened? You're okay with this?" Jeanette smiles even bigger. "Yeah, I'm okay." "Okay then." Eleanor grabs Alyssa, Jeanette's daughter's hand, and they both walk down the aisle, dancing.

_It's you…and me…_

_moving at the speed of light…_

"Did you see this? It was on youtube." Michael, her boss, asks Jeanette. "Yeah, I saw it." Michael starts dancing. Jeanette laughs.

_Tonight, is the night…_

Eleanor and Alyssa come down the aisle. Then, Michael comes.

_To join me in the middle of ecstasy..._

_Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you…around you…_

Jeanette and Simon look at each other and smile. Gavin, Jared, Ashlyn, and Tayla dance down the aisle.

_Imma take you there, Imma take you there_

_So don't be scared, I'm right here…_

Jeanette remembers the night they were kidnapped as little kids.

_We can go anywhere…go anywhere…_

_But first, it's your chance, take my hand, when we…_

Simon and Jeanette look at each other and smile. They both laugh at Brittany and Alvin, who are dancing.

_It's like I've waited my whole life,_

_for this one night_

Simon remembers their first kiss they had when they were little.

_It's gonna be me, you, and the dance floor_

_Cause we only got one night_

They both laugh as Dave and Miss Miller come down the aisle. Dave had hurt his…you know what by dancing at a party the previous night. So, he had a walker.

_Double your pleasure, double your fun,_

_and dance forever…forever…forever_

Jeanette remembers when they danced in Athens together during the song 'Girls/Boys of Rock and Roll.'

_Ever…forever…forever…_

_Forever on the dance floor_

Austin, Simon's cousin, and Anthony, Jeanette's cousin, dance down the aisle. Austin's wearing Kleenex boxes as shoes because he lost his.

_Feels like we're on another level…_

Austin and Anthony run into the candles at the end of the aisle and they both fall down. Jeanette and Simon shake their heads while smiling.

_Feels like our love's intertwined…_

_We can be two rebels…_

Jeanette remembers the time Alvin made her enter a beauty contest, and Simon pushed her onto the stage with a smile on his face.

_Breaking the rules, me and you,_

_You and I…_

_All you gotta do is watch me…_

Megan, Simon's aunt, just walks down the aisle, frowning and not dancing.

_Look what I can do with my feet…_

Adam, Jeanette's uncle, dances, and gabs his…you know what…like Michael Jackson.

_Baby, feel the beat in time…_

Simon and Jeanette laugh at the dance moves Dwight, Simon's coworker, and Angela, Jeanette's best friend. Dwight accidentally kicks Angela in her chin, and he holds her. Jeanette and Simon smile at each other.

_If only you could take the front seat,_

_Just need you to trust me…girl…girl…girl…_

Simon remembers when Jeanette pulled him into their balloon. Him and his brothers were getting attacked by people.

_It's like I…_

_It's like I waited my whole life, _

_for this one night…_

Simon remembers their one year anniversary, when he took her on a romantic picnic under the stars.

_It's gonna be me, you, and the dance floor_

_Cause we only got one night…_

Jeanette remembers the night before Simon and she went to college. They were many miles away, and that was their last night together for four years.

_Double your pleasure, double your fun…_

_and dance forever…forever…forever…_

Everyone, except Simon and Jeanette, dance in the aisle.

_Ever…forever…forever…_

_Forever on the dance floor…_

Simon remembers the night he proposed to Jeanette.

_It's a long way down,_

_you're so high off the ground,_

_Sending for an angel to break me apart…_

Jeanette remembers when she told Simon that she was pregnant, which was not too long ago.

_Girl, where did you come from?_

_Got me so undone,_

_Gaze into your eyes,_

_Got me singing…_

Simon and Jeanette both remember the first time they saw each other. It was in a hotel room, and at first, they were mean to each other. But then, they became great friends.

_The music fades…_

Simon and Jeanette kiss each other, and everyone cheers. They leave the church, hand in hand, and smiling.

_After the wedding…_

Simon was talking to Dave. "I bought those tickets the day I saw that youtube video. I knew we'd need a backup plan. The boat was actually plan C. The church: plan B. And plan A was marrying her a long time ago."

**If you have never seen Jim and Pam's wedding, then I encourage you to watch it. It's really awesome! Also, they're imitating JK's wedding entrance dances, by the way. **


End file.
